


First Date - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ah! Fugu!, Anal Sex, Dating, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, This one's so sweet it'll make your teeth ach, Yaoi, video games - free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Podfic of Charis2770's fic First Date.This story is dedicated to the Asker on my blog who pointed out that Asami's never taken Akihito out on a real date, and neither has Feilong, who has plenty of past to make up for. Thanks for the story hook!This story tells about the evening Asami and Feilong plan to show Aki that he's kinda special to them. It's really, really sweet in some places, but not too bad. We are talking about a couple of badass crime bosses after all!Oh also there is sex





	First Date - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charis2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930016) by [charis2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770). 



> Here we go! I had a bunch of fun and blushed really, really hard recording this. Its interesting to hear the difference in my voice now (11 months on t) vs my first podfic (Touch Me More. 5 months on t)  
> Check out the original fic!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/930016

https://soundcloud.com/user-326933351/first-date-by-charis2770-podfic

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or criticism on the audio or voice acting itself, I would love to hear them! Remember though, I did not write this story. If you love it, please tell Charis2770 over on the original fic!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/930016


End file.
